Rosie and Scorpius from the Beginning
by xx-JacintaLuvsYa-xx
Summary: Each chapter goes through each year at Hogwarts with Rose, Scorpius and Albus.
1. 1st Year Train Rides & Sorting

J.K. Rowling owns EVERYTHING.

**FIRST YEAR**

****ROSE****

_"Dont get too close Rosie grandpa whould never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Albus and Me are looking for a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"Albus come in this Compartment" I said."Rose, there's someone in there" said my cousin, Albus. "There is no other compartments where else should we go?" I said."Fine!" he yelled.

When i looked in the compartment there was only one boy in the compartment, and it was the very boy that my father told me to stay away from, it was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hi i'm Albus Potter, and this is my cousin Rose Weasley" said Albus standing behind me. "Hi, i'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy" he said a slowly. "Can we come in your compartment there is no other empty ones" I said. "Sure, no-ones sitting here" said the blonde boy he looked pleased someone was going to sit with him.

Time went by we all just sat there in silence until Scorpius finally said something "So what house do you want to be in" he said. "I want to be in Gryffindor, my dad says he'll disown me if i end up in another house" I said. Albus just surruged(sp..) his shoulders. "What house do you want to be in" asked Albus. "I don't really mind, both my parents were in Slytherin, I'll probally end up there as well" said Scorpius.

"So do you have any sibling's at Hogwarts" asked Albus. "Yeah my sister, Demetria she thinks i'll end up in Slytherin" said Scorpius. I just looked out the window. "Is she in Slytherin" said Albus .Scorpius yelled "Yeah, she said that the sorting hat didn't even touch her head and it yelled out Slytherin, why do you have any brothers or sisters at Hogwarts". "Sorting hat, James told me that they make us sit through a really long exam and they torture you" said Albus. I finally started paying attention "James was just kidding, you didn't actually believe him did you?" I said i didnt actually think that Albus believed James. James always tell Albus lies.

"No, I didn't" said Albus looking embrassed. "Yeah right" I said. Scorpius was laughing. "hahaha...your brother told you they were going to torture you and you believed him....hahaha" said Scorpius. I started laughing as well "Shut up". "You know Albus we weren't actually talking" I said. "You guys are mean" Said Albus hiding his face. "Yeah, and your really gulliable" said Scorpius still smirking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_".....Malfoy, Scorpius"_

"It's your turn, good luck" said Albus to Scorpius who had really pale and looked like he was going to faint. "Breathe in and out, in and out" Scorpius was repeating to himself over and over.

I turned around and looked at the Slytherin table there was a Blonde girl whos eyes were shinning and she looked alot like Scorpius, she was starring at Scorpius with alot of interest i thought she was probally Scorpius's sister.

The hat took along time i think it was talking to Scorpius, Uncle Harry told me that the hat was talking to him. Finally the hat shouted..... _"Slytherin"_.

Scorpius looked glad, but starred back at Albus and Me. His eyes looked sad. As he reached the Slytherin the Blonde girl kissed him on the cheek and hugged him and said something about their parents being proud.

_  
_More people got sorted some girl named Jamie Montgomery got sorted into Hufflepuff , and then some boy named Jared Nelson got sorted into Ravenclaw, more people got sorted then Professor Longbottom read out

_"......Potter, Albus"_

Albus looked really nervous. "The hats not going to torture you, Albus, good luck" I said as he was about to go up to the bench. Professor Longbottom placed the sorting hat on Albus head and i think that hat was talking to Albus as well. Albus looked nervous, Finally the hat started to talk but Albus started saying something i could see his mouth moving but i couldn't hear what it was saying. I turned around and all my cousins were staring at Albus. James and Fred looked like they were laughing at him. I turned back to Albus and the hat finally looked like it was going to say something, and it did.

_"Slytherin"_

Albus looked back at me then smiled, then mouthed Sorry. I smiled at him knowing why he choose Slytherin over Gryffindor. I turned around and James looked like someone had smacked his face and I swear i saw a tear going down Dominique's face. Then i looked at the Slytherin table Albus went and sat down next to Scorpius who looked happy that Albus was in this house. Then the blonde girl said something and shook his hand and some other Slytherins shook his hand as well.

"Alright settle down, we must continue with the sorting" yelled Professor Longbottom who also looked surprised at Albus's sorting. Some other children went up and got sorted there were only four children left.

_"Weasley, Rose"_

I made my way up to the stool and sat down. I looked at the Gryffindor table everyone was looking at me. Albus was smiling at me from the Slytherin table and James and Dominique were mouthing Gryffindor. Professor Longbottom put the hat on my head and started talking "Well, well you are Hermione Grangers daughter no doubt" said the hat slightly moving. "Yes" I said as calmly as I could. "You make a great Ravenclaw, you have brains, You'll make a good Slytherin lots of ambition, You like to play fair but getting what you want is more important, Bravery is up there as well, I see you fear spiders just like your father" It was moving on my head.

"Well, what do you think, ahhh i see you want to be in Gryffindor because your scared that your father will dissown you, but you want to be in Slytherin because you want to be with your cousin but thats not the only reason you want to be brave and get your father angry"

I was scared that the hat was going to put me in Slytherin that i decided to start saying "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor". "If you want to be in Gryffindor soo bad I guess it will have to be........"

_"Gryffindor!!"_

All my cousins got up and hugged me Dominique, Victoire, Molly, Fred and even James. As i sat down i looked at the Slytherin table and Albus looked happy and he was talking to a boy with jet black hair with olive skin who was sitting next to the Blonde haired girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blonde haired girl is Demetria Malfoy who is Scorpius's older sister **

**Jet Black Hair is Blaise Zabini Jr, he is as you might have guessed Blaise Zabini's son. **

**Anyways Please Review. **


	2. 2nd Year Pranks

**SECOND YEAR **

**SCORPIUS**

Me and Albus are going to get James and Fred good. Those idiots actually think that Me and Albus are going to stand back and let them embarrass us they've got another thing coming all there's left to do is ask Rosie for help, to get us into Gryffindor tower.

After a really long search we finally found Rose writing an essay in the Library.

"Rose, we need your help." said Albus. "No" she said. "We didn't even tell you what it was yet" I said. "Remember last time I helped you we almost got expelled". "Come on Rosie please, remember the time at the Burrow when you and Lily...." "Okay, fine tell me what it is" interrupted Rose. "We need you to help us get into Gryffindor tower" I said. "Why do you need to get into Gryffindor tower". "Well you know what Fred and James did let's just say what goes around comes around". "No, they'll kill me if they find out that I let you in" Rose was talking and writing her essay. "Come on Rosie remember the time at the Burrow..." "Albus "said Rose in her stop now or you will regret it voice. "Come on Rosie, show some Gryffindor bravery" I said she looked like she was going to hit me.

"On one condition" said Rose looking at me. "What's that" said Albus. "Stop calling me Rosie, my name is Rose". "Deal" yelled Albus. "Scorpius" Rose said looking directly at me. "I don't think I can do that". "Oi" said Albus staring at me. "Yeah, Fine deal" I said. "Meet us outside the portrait at midnight me and Scor will be waiting for you" said Albus.

Me and Albus got up to leave when Rose said "Wait, what exactly are you planning to do". "We were....." Albus started, "That wasn't part of the conditions" I said and smiled at Rose. "Yeah" Albus said looking a bit shocked. Rose muttered something like Bloody Slytherin's. "You'll see" I said. "Of course I will"

________________________________________________________

"What's the time" asked Albus. "One minute till midnight, do you think she'll show?" I said a little uncertain if Rose will actually show. "Of course, she's Rose once she says she'll do something she'll do it" Albus said reassuring me.

Just as Albus finished the portrait swung open. "Told you she'll show" Albus said. "You didn't think I would come" Rose said staring at me "Ummm, No, I knew you would come" I didn't know what to say I swear to god that she would have jinxed me if Albus wasn't there. "You, liar" she shouted. "Guys, this is not the time for fighting" Albus interrupted. "Right, Sorry" Rose and I said in unison.

"Do you have everything we need" Albus asked me, Rose was still glaring at me like she was going to jinx me any second. "Yeah" I said looking at Rose who seemed to be concentrated on her hand which was balled into a fist.

________________________________________________________

THE GREAT HALL IN THE MORNING

"Do you think they'll show?" asked Albus staring at the door. Albus and I had got up really early so when James and Fred walked in we would be able to see them being laughed at.

"Of course they'll show, if they don't show they know that we won't let them live it down" I said. We were still staring at the door when Rose walked in laughing with some other Gryffindor girls.

"Rosie's coming" said Albus. "You guys should see them..." Rose didn't finish what see was saying because she burst out laughing. "They're trying to get it off and it would come of, even their clothes are turning....." She burst out laughing again.

"You do realise they're going to kill you" said Rose after she had finally calmed down. "They aren't going to kill us" I said. Then turned away from Rose and saw Demetria walk in with her friend Blair. "Hey Sis, you should see Potter and Weasley". "Which Weasley" asked Demetria "Fred" I replied. "Oh the funny ones" "Yeah" I said. "What's to see" said Blair; the olive skinned girl said laughing. " You'll see" I replied. Rose had started laughing and Albus was still looking at the door.

James and Fred walk in they're both bright pink even their clothes were turning Pink. Albus started laughing and Rose laughed even harder than see was, Soon the all the kids in the Great Hall were pointing and laughing. "Good one Scorpius" said Demetria as she and Blair started taking pictures. "They're going to kill you" Rose said with a smile on her face.

They looked directly at me and Albus and James yelled "You wait Malfoy and Albus, You wait, we're going to get and we're going to get you good!" "Yeah watch your backs" yelled Fred sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Rose left and sat at the Gryffindor table next to her cousin Lily who was laughing at James and Fred.

_**Blair is Blair Zabini she is Blaise Zabini's daughter and Blaise Zabini Juniors sister. **_

_**Lily, Hugo= 1**__**st**__** Year**_

_**Rose, Albus, Scorpius=2**__**nd**__** Year**_

_**Demetria, Blair, James and Fred= 3**__**rd**__** Year**_

_**Blaise= 4**__**th**__** Year **_

**Well that's it, does anyone have ideas for 3****rd**** year because I'm stuck I've got it everything planned just need an idea for 3****rd**** year. Could you please comment on what you think I should do? I'll tell you if I use your idea **


	3. 3rd Year Detention

_**F**inally I am reviewing after all that time i came up with an idea thanks to emgem2000 & callmedaynuhh for reviewing. _

**3RD YEAR**

****ROSE****

It was 3.00pm right now all of us, Me, Albus and Scorpius could be enjoying a visit to hogsmead, but no. The to idiots next to me had to go and prank some 1st year. Now all of us have to sit through detention with Professor Longbottom.

"Idiots, you realise this is all your fault." I said

"Hey it's not our fault that first year and his Gryffindor courage had to open their big mouths!" said Scorpius who smirked at me.

"Stop smirking, Prat!" I said getting more annoyed with him by the second.

"Shut Up, Stop Arguing!" said Albus as he started walking faster.

After awhile of silence we arrived at Professor Longbottom classroom he was sitting at his desk writing what looked like a very long letter. Albus knocked on the open door.

"Ahh, Well if it isn't you three again, what happened this time?" said Professor Longbottom

"Well, these two idiots pranked some 1st year because he was getting smart to them" I said.

"Ahh, a 1st year i thought you only pranked students older than yourself?" said Professor Longbottom.

"Well he opened his smart Gryffindor mouth....." said Scorpius who was interrupted half way through by Professor Longbottom.

"Its okay Professor McGonagall did tell me the story".

"Then why did you ask?" said Albus.

"Do I need a reason" said Professor Longbottom staring directly at Albus.

"No, Sir" he repiled

"You three give me your wands and follow me" Professor Longbottom said holding out his hand.

I got my want out of my pocket and gave it to him then Albus and then Scorpius.

"Wait, Professor what exactly are we doing?" asked Scorpius

"You'll see, just follow me" the Professor.

The room was next door to Professor Longbottom's classroom. It was a big room with books everywhere.

"You three are going to arrange these books in Alphabetical Order" said Professor Longbottom

"Are you kidding that'll take weeks" said Albus who looked like he was going to cry.

"I don't care if it take Days, Weeks, Months. You will be back here every Saturday & Sunday until you finish that'll teach you to be mean to helpless little 1st years!" said Professor Longbottom looking a little angry and amused at the same time.

"Great!" I heard Scorpius say under his breath.

"Well get started, the sooner you start the sooner you'll finish. By the way i think you three will want to finish soon considering there is a Quidditch next Sunday" said Professor Longbottom as he stepped out the door.

Great first these idiots drag me into something I didn't do now I'm stuck here with them for god knows how long and to make matters worse how am I going to tell James I cant play Quidditch, Great!

"Did you here that Scorpius no Quidditch, this is just great, ya know I'm started to regret pranking that first year" said Albus across the hall to Scorpius.

"It doesn't matter its only Hufflepuff they don't need us to win, have no regrets Albus because at the time it was what we wanted to do!" said Scorpius yelling from the other side.

Albus started laughing and said "Think of it this way if Slytherin start losing Demetria will probably take a beaters bat and hit a bludger at the Hufflepuff keeper!" Rose and Scorpius started laughing as well.

"Didn't she do that last year too Ravenclaw's keeper what his name?" said Scorpius from across the room.

"The Patel boy, knocked him out for a good month" said Albus still laughing.

"Bloody Slytherin's and cheating!" I said a little louder than i thought because had Scorpius heard me.

"Please, Rose Gryffindor is no better, Its not like James hasn't cheated I remember last year when he directed a bludger at Blaise and Demetria saw it in time and grabbed Montague's bat and hit it straight back at James, it missed by like a centimetre that'll teach James to mess with the Slytherin Quidditch team!" said Scorpius

"Fine, lets get back to the books."Said Albus

"Is there a ladder anywhere?"I asked

"Yeh, its down there" Albus pointed left.

"Thanks" said Rose

I walked to the ladder and lifted it up man it was heavy Idiots don't even care. Finally after struggling for how long I got the ladder and started climbing up it god it was old.

I got two books and started climbing up the ladder. This was harder than I thought.

I was putting the last booking in when i lost my balance and fell. I screamed at the top of my lungs and closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground at any second. The sooner the better it thought.

Instead of hitting the cold hard floor i hit someones arms was it Albus or Scorpius i think its Scorpius I'm sure Albus doesn't have any muscles.

"Are you okay!"said Scorpius looking down at me as i opened my eyes. It was Scorpius i knew Albus had no muscles. He looked at me intensely his eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said

"You should be more careful Rosie you might hurt yourself" Albus yelled from the other side of the room as Scorpius was putting me down.

"Anyways, You guys should look at this!" Yelled Albus waving a old book in this hands.

It read

_**Winning Quidditch Teams 1800-2000**_

"Score, is this your Grandfather he looks like you" said Albus

"Great-Grandfather" said Scorpius looking at all the teams

"He looks familiar" said Rose.

"Big Portrait of him at the Manor" repiled Scorpius

"Yeah, thats it" said Rose

"Hey, Rose look it Mum, Dad and Uncle Ron" said Albus moving his hand over the picture.

"Shame really Albus you could be in the winning Quidditch team if you hadn't asked the sorting hat to put you in Slytherin" said Rose

"Wait you asked the hat to put in Slytherin" asked Scorpius glaring at Albus

"How do you know that?" snapped Albus

"Thats for me to know, and for you to find out" said Rose walking away.

**Well thats it i couldn't think of an idea!**

**Anyways please review thanks to all the reviewers. **

**xxx**


	4. 4th Year Rosie's Boyfriend

_**Another Chapter Two Quick Updates **_

_**Read and Review.**_

**4TH YEAR **

**SCORPIUS**

"Al where are we going?" I asked slightly confused. Al had burst into the common room looking really angry a few minutes ago and he told me to come with him. I have no idea where he is going but hes running through half the school.

"You'll see just wait" said Albus walking even faster than he was before

"Are we looking for someone because if we are....." I said but he cut me off

"There he is" said Albus

"There is who? Jemimah Finnegan what do you want from him" I questioned.

"Oi Finnegan!" yelled Albus

"Not again" said Finnegan, as we walked over to him.

"If you hurt her I will bloody kill you, you got that." said Albus almost yelling

"Why are we going to kill him? Who is he going to hurt" I asked I was really confused

"Look, James, Louis, Hugo, Fred, Lily, Roxanne, all of them have already given me the speech if you hurt her, touch her, abuse her, use her, we will kill you!" said Finnegan.

"Umm, hello could someone please tell me what's going on?" I said what is going on? I thought, they won't even tell me.

"Don't you know?" questioned Finnegan.

"Know what, no I don't know" I said

"Well Finnegan here is going out with Rose" said Albus

Finnegan Rose, Finnegan Rose, Finnegan Rose..... i heard over and over and over again in my head.

"Our Rose" I said speechless

"Do you know any other Rose's" said Albus sounding sarcastic

I felt like punching Jeremiah Finnegan in the face, but I couldn't, why would I anyway? Its Rose's life and if she wants to go out with a complete dork its her choice I can't do anything about it.

"Albus, Scorpius!" I heard someone yell from behind us. It was Rose who else was it going to be.

"What are you doing here, Not you as well I expected it from James, Fred, Hugo and the rest of them but you two, you know i can take care of myself" she said looking really angry.

"What did you want me to do just stand back and watch" said Albus

"Yeah, I did Al, because I thought that you knew I could take care of myself" said Rose going red.

"LEAVE, now both of you!" she yelled, she looked like she was ready to hex us, we have to leave now otherwise she's going to hex us.

"Albus, lets go" I said Albus refused to move he just kept staring at Jeremiah Finnegan.

"Albus, she's going to hex us" I said he still didn't move.

I did the only thing I could do I pushed him.

"Alright, I'm going" said Albus as we walked out.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

Apparently Jeremiah Finnegan and Rose had broken up and now Albus, James, Fred, Louis, Roxanne, Lily and the rest of them were hunting Jeremiah down.

"Did you find him!" yelled Albus to James who just walked past.

"No" he said as he stopped at the end of the hall

"Malfoy can you go and check in the great hall and Al go and check in the Library" said James as he left.

Al headed off toward the Library but I yelled "Albus, can you go to the great hall I'll go to the Library" I asked

"Okay, Why?"

"I need to ask the Librarian something"

"Okay"

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

I didn't know if Jeremiah Finnegan would be in the Library but I knew one person who would be there, Rose. I entered the Library there were kids everywhere. Then sitting at the back I saw a girl I was looking for and she looked really sad sitting by herself writing on a very long piece of parchment. I started walking over to her. I didn't know what to do. What should I do? I thought. I did the only thing I could I pulled a chair over and sat down, she didn't even notice.

"Rose" I said slowly.

"Scorpius" she said looking a little surprised

"Well I figured that everyone would be too busy hunting down Finnegan that they would forget about how you felt" I said trying to sound as caring as I possibly could. But really I felt really happy finally she found out that Dumb ass really was dumb.

"Well you were right" she said simply.

"Well, I heard you punched him, square in the face!" I said

"Well you heard right"she said starting to smile a little.

Suddenly out of nowhere she burst into tears. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could

I hugged her, sure it was a little awkward with both of us sitting down, but it felt right. I whispered "It'll be okay, Rosie".

She was still sobbing into my chest when I saw Jeremiah Finnegan running into the Library hiding behind a couple of selves of books. Then Albus run in after him.

"Rose isn't that Jeremiah" I asked as I saw him trying to hid behind book selves

"Albus, Stop!" yelled Rose who had looked up after I told her Jeremiah was here.

"Wait Rose, I'm busy" he yelled back

"Where is he!" yelled James walking in.

"Shhhhhhhh......" said the Librarian walking over to them.

I looked as I saw Fred, Hugo, Louis, Roxanne, Lily and Dominique walk in one after the other.

"Come Out, Come Out, wherever you are" yelled Fred.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Rose as she started to walk towards all of her cousins. I walked after her.

"What is your problem, Just leave him alone I can take care of myself, okay" said Rose staring at James and Albus.

"Sorry Rosie, Can't do that" said Albus

"Where is he?" said James

"He's down there" said Louis who walked over to where Jeremiah was.

Jeremiah ran out with all of Rose's cousin's following him.

**I'm done I just wanted a Rose/ Scorpius chapter what did you guys think?**

**Please Review**

**xxx**


	5. 5th Year

_**I don't know how to reply to comments!!!**_

_**Thanks, to everyone that reviewed, ummm What did Jeremiah do? good question I have no idea ummm lets say Jeremiah cheated on her with ummmmm...... I don't know some Hufflepuff 4th Year ??? Good Question. Anyway onto the story. Got Stuck on Ideas Again I finally thought of something.**_

_**J.K. Rowling owns EVERYTHING.**_

______________________________________________________________________**___________**_

**5th Year**

**** ROSE ****

Me, Albus and Scorpius walked out of potions laughing because Alec Nott had put the wrong ingredient into his potion and ended up turning half pigeon for half the lesson. Professor Slughorn had just laughed at him and told him thats what you get for not reading the textbook, Alec was so angry but it was hilarious. We were going to the great hall for lunch, Albus and Scorpius were doing funny impressions of Alec when he was turning into a pigeon.

"Scorpius!" I heard a girl yell from behind us.

"Scorpius, Wait!" As the girl came closer, I recognised her as Demetria Malfoy, her eyes were red, she looked she had been crying.

"Dem, whats wrong.......did Zabini's fault, I swear to me.." said Scorpius but Demetria cut in.

"No, Score its got nothing to do with Blaise, its...its" she couldn't continue she burst into tears.

"Calm down, Dem" said Scorpius as he hugged her, _Scorpius is so sweet I thought. _

"Okay, tell me whats wrong" he said after Demetria had calmed down.

"Its grandma, shes" she said tears coming down her face.

"........she's" she said trying to continue but couldn't because she had started crying.

"Demetria!" I heard someone yell from behind us.

"Blair told me what happened are you alright?" said the person I recognised as Blaise Zabini.

Blaise came and hugged her, I think Scorpius understood what happened because he looked as still as a muggle statue.

"She's passed away" said Demetria her face turned away from us, Blaise hugged her again, behind her back he waved his hand as if to tell us to go away, we took the hint and went.

"Scorpius" I said as we started walking towards the Great Hall in dead silence, he stopped.

"I'm not hungry" he said no emotion in his voice.

"You have to eat" I said

Albus just stood there staring at the ceiling.

"I'm going back to the Slytherin commons" he said before walking away.

Me and Albus started walking towards the great hall.

"Are you sure we shouldn't follow him" Albus said.

"He needs to be by himself, Albus, we should go and see him after Charms" I said.

I took one last look at Scorpius and then me and Albus walked towards the great hall.

________________________________________________________________________________

After Charms I asked Albus if he wanted to go see Scorpius, Albus said that I should go see him because I'm better and people and feelings, I was going to argue with him saying that just because I'm a girl but I wasn't in the mood. Albus went to the library to study potions, after he let me into Slytherin commons and told me where his dorm was.

I walked into the 5th year boys dorm. It was like the Gryffindor dorms the only difference was the beds were silver and green instead of red and gold. I saw Scorpius he was lying on a bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Scorp" I said walking over to his bed.

"Hi, Rosie" he said still looking at the ceiling, his voice still sounded empty.

I reached his bed and lay down next to him, and looked at him then at the ceiling as he was.

"How are you?" I asked not sure of what his response was going to be.

"Fine" he said still staring at the ceiling.

"Are you sure" I asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"You know you can tell me anything right." I said looking at Scorpius.

He stopped staring at the ceiling and looked at me, after a long silence which could have been forever, he spoke.

"And, you won't tell anyone" he asked looking into my eyes, my heart jumped a beat, his eyes looked empty but I could see some emotion.

"No-one Scorpius, not one soul" I said

"Promise" he said looking away.

"Do you want me to make an un-breakable?" I said

"No!" he said seriously.

After another long silence Scorpius sat up on the bed.

"I feel nothing Rosie, I feel NOTHING, nothing, nothing, Is there something wrong with me?" said Scorpius looking away from me and towards the door of the common room.

"There is nothing wrong with you Score" I said

"I feel empty" he said getting up from the bed walking toward the window.

"Scorpius" I said walking after him, when I reached him and hugged him, he didn't respond he just stood there.

"Its okay Scorpius" I said stepped away from Scorpius.

"Its not okay Rose!" he said turning away from me.

"Its not okay, Rose she was my grandmother she told me the difference between me and my father when I thought there wasn't one. She was the only person I could tell everything too and know that she wouldn't tell anyone else. I trusted her Rosie I didn't need to tell her not to tell anyone, she just knew! How can a feel nothing Rosie? shes gone, GONE!" said Scorpius turning back towards me.

"She supported me when my grandfather lashed out at me when he found out that I was friends with you and Albus. Rosie she was my anchor when I was sinking. She was in some ways my Best Friend, Rosie she was the best grandmother in the world!" he said I could see the hurt, the sadness in his eyes.

"Scorpius" I said

"She knew what it was like to be good and evil Rosie she told me what happened in the war Rosie, she knows what it was like to good and evil Rosie, She taught me good from bad, right from wrong. She showed me the light when all I could see was darkness! How can I feel nothing now that she is gone."

I hugged Scorpius this time he hugged me back I could his tears going down my neck.

"Scorpius you feel something, you just don't realise it. I think the reason you think that you don't feel anything is because you feel so much that it feels like nothing." I said.

He pulled me closer burying his head in my hair.

**Thanks for reading**

**I might but another Chapter on 5th Year tell me if you want me to. **

**Anyways Review!**


	6. 5th Year continued

**Thanks to everyone for commenting!! **

**Just to clarify it was Narcissa Malfoy who died. **

**I decided to do two chapters on fifth year since you guys wanted me to do another one.**

**5TH Year Continued **

**ROSE**

The next day Scorpius had to leave to go to his grandmothers funeral. He asked me to go with him,I said yes.

We both used the floo network to get to Malfoy Manor. It was as beautiful as the last time I was there. Scorpius was waiting for me when I got there. He motioned for me to follow him we walked through the hall. As we walked through the hall I noticed that all the portraits had gathered into a single frame, the one nearest the living room.

I saw Scorpius' sitting next to her husband she was holding his hand, Scorpius' dad was comforting his father who was looking at the floor. On the other side I saw Demetria sitting next to Blaise, Demetria was staring at her grandfather and Blaise was holding her hand, and staring at her.

Scorpius' mother had noticed that we arrived. She let go of Mr. Malfoy's hand and was walking toward us.

"Rose, dear, have a seat" she said looking at me. Scorpius had always been more like his mother sure he looked like his father but his nature was always a lot like his mothers. She was always nice, kind, polite, kind-off like Scorpius.

"Scorpius, can you stand by the door and open it when people arrive please" she said now shifting her gaze to Scorpius.

"Sure" he replied

"Excuse Mrs. Malfoy I was wondering if I could help Scorpius?" I asked.

"Yes, of course, dear, you didn't need to ask" she said turning around walking back to her husband.

Mr. Malfoy looked at me as he saw his wife coming back, he gave me a small smile then turned back to his father. Scorpius grabbed my hand and walked me down the hall once again.

"So, who do you reckon will be the first to arrive?" I said Scorpius trying to lighten the mood. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back to were his family were seated. Then he looked back towards me and let go of my hand.

"I never really liked him" he said turning back around and looking at his grandfather.

"I wonder what it will be like when he dies" he said facing me again.

"Don't speak like that Scorpius, you should only think about things like that if they are happening or have already happened" I said.

"You never know" he said

"Scorpius, yesterday what did you mean by she showed me light when all I could see was darkness?" I said before thinking of what I had just said.

"Rose, I....." he said.

"Its okay Score, you don't have to tell me everything" I said

"I want to tell you" he said taking my hand once again.

"Come this way" he said leading me to a room with a sofa in the middle of the room and some portraits but they were empty. We walked towards the sofa he motioned for me to sit down. I sat down, so did he.

"When I was 10, she told me about the war, what my grandfather had done and what my father did" Scorpius shallowed I could see his Adam's Apple popping up then down.

"She told me everything, Voldemort who he was what he did, Dumbledore who he was and what my father had done, Harry Potter what he did. She told me everything she knew. Bellatrix Lestrange, her sister what she did. The death eaters she told me it all, all of it, when as much as she knew. The Battle of Hogwarts. The Nott's, The Goyle's, The Carrow's all of the wizarding families on Voldemort's side" he looked away from me.

"Then she told me about how Dumbledore had died how my father let them into the castle. I'm sure you already know Rosie. At that moment I thought all I was going to be was a cold-blooded evil spoiled little brat the no-body liked because of who my family was who they are, that was what I referred to as the darkness" he said then took both of my hands.

"Then she told me what happened at the Battle of Hogwarts how she saved your uncle Harry Potter, how she told Voldemort that he was dead even though he wasn't, she risked everything by lying to the Dark Lord , who would have killed her with the whip of his wand. Do you know why she did it? Because she wanted to know if her son, my father was alive he was alright. She everything for her family for the people she loved. That's why my father, grandfather aren't in Azkaban rotting away. Thats why my father is so grateful to your parents why he always nods at them why he has always liked you and Albus. If it wasn't for your parents and Harry Potter my father would have to live a world where he had no right to do anything, only the dark lords commands would matter." finished Scorpius, sadness and hopefulness in his eyes as he stared into mine.

I hugged him, and this time I was the one who was crying.

"Why are you crying, Rosie?" he asked, sounding a bit taken aback.

"Nothing, Scorpius you trust me" I said

"Of course I do you were willing to make an Unbreakable for me" he replied.

After awhile of us just hugging, he whispered in my ear "Rosie, lets go before my mother realises that we have left"

I pulled away from him and he lead me down the hall.

* * *

What they didn't notice was the Astoria Malfoy had noticed they left along time ago and watching Scorpius tell Rose everything. She was smiling happy that her son had found "The One". She wondered how long it would be before he finally realised.

**Well thats it Sorry its a little shorter than the others. **

**Read and Review. **

**6th Year is coming up next. **

**P.S. They're not actually together yet I just wanted to show that there relationship had changed.**


	7. 6th Year

_I've stopped being lazy and written 6th Year....go me!!! _

**6th Year**

****Scorpius****

Me and Albus had just finished Charms when I saw Rose coming down the hall with her friend Amy, they were both laughing. As soon as Rose saw me she stopped and looked away and starts walking down a different corridor.

"Whats up with her?" I asked Albus

"I don't know, but its you not me because she still talks to me" he said looking at where Rosie was a second ago.

"What did I do?" I asked in my annoyed voice.

"Why are you asking me?" he replied.

"Well, you said she was still talking to you" I almost yelled

"I don't know I'll ask her" he said.

"Okay" I said, as we headed for our next class.

_Shit! I thought we have Potions with the Gyffindors next, this is just the best day ever!_

--

Professor Slughorn had just walked into the class

"Right, settle down everybody today we will be studying Amortentia, can anyone tell me what that is?" said Professor Slughorn

Rose's hand was the first one in the air. "Its the most powerful love potion in the world, it smells like the things that you love most in the world" she said looking at Professor Slughorn.

"Correct, 10 points to Gryffindor" said in his sing-a-long voice

"Today we will be making Amortentia, the first pair to make it will be awarded 20 house points each, it is a hard potion but I do believe this class will be able to complete the task today I will assign partners" he completed

Professor Slughorn looked around the classroom and started pairing people off I didn't really care who got paired with who. I heard bones, montague, robinson but I wasn't really paying any attention.

"Mr. Malfoy...." he called, I looked up

".........let's see" _not Rose, not Rose, not Rose, not Rose, PLEASE not Rose._ I repeated over and over again. I was sure she was going to put a wrong ingredient in the potion like the last time we had a fight and make it explode in my face.

"......and Miss Weasley" he said

_Great, this is going to be fun. NOT_

"I hope you two work better together than last time" said Professor.

"So do I" I said in a low voice.

I made my way over to Rose she sat at a table looking away from me. I sat down slowing looking at my chair to make sure she didn't put something on my chair, there was nothing there. I sat down.

"Right everyone you may begin" Professor said.

Rose started putting everything in order on our bench

"Rose what do you want me to get?" I asked

She didn't talk, or look at me she just pointed at the book.

Rose and Me just worked in silence every time I asked a question she just pointed at something in the book, or she nodded or shook her head. I was going to ask her what I did but I decided it was safer for me if I let Albus do the asking.

10 minutes before the lesson Rose put her hand up in the air and said "Professor"

Professor Slughorn walked over to us.

"I think we have finished" she said.

"Okay, let's see" Professor Slughorn examined the potion for about a minute then smelled it.

"Well done, 20 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin" he said

"Well, do you want to smell it?"asked the Professor

"Go on Rose, don't be shy tell me what you smell" he said.

Rose looked nervous as she smelt the potion.

"I smell Vanilla, Grass, Rain and......" she said her eyes opened widely.

"....that's it" she said.

"Good, Good Miss Weasley" said Professor

"Mr. Malfoy your turn now, go on don't be shy" continued Professor Slughorn

Rose moved away from the potion and looked away towards Albus who looked confused looking through the pages in his book.

"I smell ummm, Pumpkin Soup, Vanilla, Broomstick and Strawberries" I said still smelling the potion it smelled good it smelled like her. After a while Professor Slughorn took the potion off me saying it wasn't going to do any good if I kept smelling it.

-------

I waited outside potions for Albus.

"Man that was hard" said Albus

"Yeah" I said

"Is she still not talking to you?" asked Albus

"No " I said looking towards Rose who was walking off with one of her friends.

"I'll ask her after dinner, If you want?" Albus offered

"Thanks" I said

-----

It was after dinner I was walking back to the Slytherin common room by myself because Albus had gone to talk to Rose. It was quiet no-one was in the halls I was one of the last ones to leave the Great Hall. I heard yelling while walking down a corridor.

"WHY DOES HE CARE!!!" yelled someone

"I don't know Rosie maybe because he is your FRIEND!!" someone yelled back, it was Albus and Rose

"My friend?, why doesn't he go off and snog that Dillion girl or whatever her name is!!!" she yelled.

Suddenly it all made sense, Rose hadn't talked to me since the day that girl Sarah Dillion had kissed me. Rose must have seen and took it the wrong way. Sarah had asked me out I said no but she kissed me I told her to back off but that's probably not what Rose saw.

Rose walked off towards the door of the castle.

"Where are you going?" yelled Albus

"FOR A WALK!" she snapped back.

I saw her disappear outside the castle. I ran after her, I faintly heard Albus yell out my was dark outside, I looked for Rose she was standing by the lake looking at the sky. I walked over to her and stood behind her, she didn't even notice I was there.

_What should I do....What should I do.....What should I do..._

Finally I thought of something to do. From behind I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder, my other hand grabbed her hand and I enterwined my fingers with hers.

She jumped but I didn't let her go, I held her tighter.

" Let Me Go!!!" she yelled.

"It wasn't what it looked like" I said

"Let Me Go!!!" she said trying to break free but I held her tighter I needed to tell her know.

"She asked me out I said no, Rosie why would I say yes I like YOU, then she kissed me I pulled away Rosie, that's it I promise, I swear Rosie" I said.

"It's you, Its always been you" I continued

She stopped moving in my arms and turned around and looked into my eyes.

"Its always been you" I repeated reassuring her looking into her eyes

I moved forward put one hand on her waist and the other on her chin, and I kissed her, she kissed me back, I could feel her smile against my lips it was all there the fireworks, the tingly feeling, everything it felt perfect, She put one of her hands on my face and the other ran through my hair then rested on the back of my neck playing with the hair at the back of my neck, I pulled her closer and moved the hand that was on her chin to her hair, it felt soft the way I always thought it would feel. It smelt like Vanilla, I love the smell of Vanilla.

After minutes of kissing, we ran out of breath and she turned around and looked at the stars I got into our previous position my arms around her waist and my shoulder on her neck. She leaned onto to me and we both looked at the stars.

"Rosie, It's always been you. Always and Forever" I said

"Forever and Always" she repeated.

____________________________________________________________________

**Thats it What did you guys think I hope you liked it.**

**Tell me if you want me to do a Rose Point of View **

**Read and Review**

**7th year still to come.**

_xx_

xx_JacintaLuvsYa_xx


	8. 6th Year Rose Point of View

_**I PUT PICTURES UP OF WHAT I THINK THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE ON MY PROFILE PAGE.**_

_**Hey, I re-wrote the last chapter, because I thought it wasn't good enough, I hope you guys like it better now!.x I did a Rosie point of view hope you like it.x**_

**6th Year**

**Rose**

It was after dinner I was walking to Gryffindor Tower by myself. Albus and Scorpius had left dinner early and said they needed to talk to Professor Slughorn or something along those lines. I was walking past a portrait of a man in armor when I saw Scorpius and Sarah Dillion talking. Scorpius looked confused then Sarah turned around and starting walking away but she walked about two steps when she turned back around and kissed Scorpius. I turned around and almost ran down the corridor, tears in my eyes. I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe that me and Scorpius actually had something.

When I reached my dorm I ran straight to my room. The girls in my year asked me what was wrong I replied nothing. I cried myself to sleep. I made the girls swear not to tell anyone.

From that day I promised myself I wouldn't talk to Scorpius. Every time we were in the same room I either walked out or sat as far away from him as I could. Every time I saw him in corridors I walked in a different direction.

--------------------------------------

I had potions next with Albus and Scorpius, I usually sat next to them today I sat on the other side of the room next to one of the Gryffindor girls in my year, Amy.

"Settle down everyone" said Professor Slughorn walking into our class

"We'll be studying Amortentia today,can anyone tell me what that is?" asked Professor Slughorn.

I was the first person to raise my hand "It's the most powerful love potion in the world, it smells like the things you love the most in the world, it smells like the things you like most in the world" I said

"Correct ten points to Gryffindor, today we will be making Amortentia the first pair to make it awarded 20 house points each, today I will assign partners" he said

He went through everyone in the class then he said

"Mr Malfoy lets see..." he looked around the class looking at the students left, not me, not me,not me, not me, I kept repeating over and over in my head.

"....and Ms. Weasley" he completed.

Don't I have the best luck in the world. NOT

Scorpius walked over to me he looked at his chair before he sat down. He probably thought I put a jinx on it like last time he annoyed me. He sat down slowly.

"Everyone you may begin" I heard Professor Slughorn say.

"Do you want me to get anything?" he asked me.

I didn't reply I just did not want to talk to him. I simply pointed at the book he got up and walked to where all the ingredients were located and got what we needed then walked back.

He didn't say anything to me the rest of the lesson he was just staring at the ceiling.

"Professor" I said as I raised my hand, he came towards us.

Scorpius stopped staring at the ceiling and looked at me and then the potion.

"We've finished" I told Professor.

"Okay, let's see" Professor Slughorn examined the potion for about a minute then smelled it.

"Well done, 20 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin" he said

" Well what do you smell" he asked me.

" I, ummm" I replied

"Don't be shy" said Professor Slughorn

"Okay, I smell Vanilla, Grass, Rain..." I said my eyes opened widely. I could smell him. I could smell Scorpius I could smell his cologne.

"....thats it" I said feeling myself go red.

"Good, Good Miss Weasley, your turn Mr. Malfoy, go on don't be shy!" Professor Slughorn said

I moved away from the potion. Scorpius stepped forward

"I smell, Pumpkin Soup, Vanilla, Broomstick and Strawberries" he said, he kept smelling the potion until Professor Slughorn told him to stop.

At the end of the lesson I walked over to Amy and she looked terrible it looked like her potion had exploded in her face.

" What happened" I asked laughing

"This is not even that bad you should see Montague" she said looking angry

"Montague" I said looking for him

"That idiot put the wrong ingredients in our potion" she said harshly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Amy, Rachel and me walked were walking to Gryffindor tower.

"Rose!" I heard someone yell behind me.

"Rose, we need to talk" he said

Amy,Rachel and Me stopped walking and turned around. to see Albus walking towards us.

"You guys go ahead I'll talk to Albus" I said

"Later" they said leaving

"Al, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I wanted to talk to you" Al said

"About what" I asked.

"Scorpius, why aren't you talking to him" Albus asked.

"WHY DOES HE CARE" I said a little louder than I thought I did.

"I don't know maybe because hes your friend!!" Albus yelled at me.

"Why doesnt he go and snog that Dillion girl!!" I yelled at Albus

I walked away from Albus towards the door of the Castle. I needed to go for a walk.

"Where are you going!!!!" yelled Albus

"FOR A WALK" I snapped back at him.

I walked outside it was a beautiful night, the stars were as bright as ever. I walked over to the lake looking at the stars just admiring the way they shine.

Suddenly something grabbed me from behind.

"LET ME GO!!!" I yelled shoving and pinching to make this person let me go.

"It wasn't what it looked like" I heard the person say

"LET ME GO" I kept yelling, still shoving he just held me tighter.

"She asked me out I said no, Rosie why would I say yes I like YOU, then she kissed me I pulled away Rosie, that's it I promise, I swear Rosie" Scorpius said.

I stopped moving in his arms.

"It's you its always been you" he continued. "

I turned around and looked into his eyes

"Its always been you" he repeated, looking into my eyes.

Scorpius moved forward put one hand on my waist and the other on my chin, and kissed me, I kissed me back, I smiled against his lips I could feel the fireworks, the tingly feeling, I could hear the wedding bells, I put one of my hands on his face my other hand ran through his perfect hair and rested at the back of his neck and I starting playing with the hair on the back of his head. He pulled me closer. He smelt like his cologne the one I smelt in the Amortentia I couldn't say what it smelled like, it just smelt like him.

After minutes of kissing, we both ran out of breath. I looked into his eyes then turned around. He hugged me from behind he put his head on my shoulder and enterwined his fingers with mine, then put both of his arms around my waist. He looked at me for a while then looked at the stars.

"Its always been you Rosie, Always and Forever" he whispered in my ear.

"Forever and Always" I repeated.

* * *

**I hope you liked it I also re-wrote the pervious kiss scene, I hope you like it now.**

_**I PUT PICTURES UP OF WHAT I THINK THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE ON MY PROFILE PAGE.**_

**xx**

**xx-JacintaLuvsYa-xx**


End file.
